All in a Days Work
by BeautifulAkimov
Summary: Okay this is my first fanfic, so be gentle. It's just another job for Leon and Mathilda. So I hope you enjoy


Leon and Mathilda walk down a filthy New York alley, dressed in their usual garb. Leon in his long black trench coat and Mathilda covered head to toe in abstract fabrics of strips and zig zags.  
"So", Mathilda began, "Who's the new hit?"  
"A man named Jon Spinek", he answered in his deep French accent. He looked down at a crumpled piece of paper he held tightly in his hand, on it containing the hits name and address. When it came to cleaning Leon was the best, but his memory stank, he was constantly checking the information to make sure he didn't make any mistakes. Leon was always clean and precise, he only had a short amount of time to do this assignment, so there was no room for mistakes.  
"He did some dealing with a good friend of Tony's a couple of weeks ago. The guy said he would hold it for him until he cam back from a business trip next Tuesday. Well When Tony's friend came back from the trip, he dropped by Spinek's house to collect, turns out the guy had left, his house was completely empty. Well you could imagine this didn't make him very happy, that this guy took off with his stuff. So now he wants to teach this guy a lesson.""Well, what are we going to do?" Mathilda asked now very intrigued.  
"We're going to tune your skills a little more" Leon answered.  
They finally arrive at the hits hiding place. Naturally Tony has very loyal friends, and some guy tipped him off on where Spinek was laying low. They look at the number on the paper, the back door number read 3F. "This is the place" Leon said, getting ready.  
"Shall we begin?" Mathilda grimaced  
Leon nodded.

Mathilda got on her sunglasses and pink beanie. She took some time chewing on a piece of gum, then smashed it into the peephole She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door  
"Who is it" Boomed a loud yet pitchy voice.  
"Excuse me mister" Mathilda asked in a sweet; innocent tone. "Can you help me, I'm lost and I need help."  
"Sorry kid can't help you, now scram"  
"Please mister", she continued, "can I come in, it's dark in this alley"  
There was a short pause, followed by a series of lock clicks, but before the guy opened the door, he asked if their was anybody with her. "No mister", she answered in the most honest voice she could muster.  
Well the guy fell for it and was about to open the chain lock, when just out of the corner of his eye he spotted a shadowy figure plastered against the side of his wall. He panicked and tried to slam the door, but Leon was to quick, he swooped in and whipped out his huge wire cutters, snapped the chain like a twig, and swung the door so hard open the whole house shook. Leon forced the guy into a corner. He commanded him to sit on a lounge chair, and he did not hesitate.  
Leon proceeded to take out the contents of his violin case, as did Mathilda in perfect sync.

The frightened man still attached to the chair spoke "Hey listen man, I don't knw what you think your doing here but if you let me go I can make you a sweet deal on some stuff I got a couple weeks ago. What do you say...my freedom for 5 grams?"  
"I am not interested in your stuff" Leon said, now getting agitated at the man for talking .  
"Today Mathilda I am going to teach you how to shoot at the heart and brain to affectively kill the hit."  
Leon positioned Mathilda in front of her so that they were both holding the gun. He placed the gun so that it was pointing directly at the guys heart, a little to the left under the chest. She fired the gun. She loved the adrenaline rush she got from shooting, so much excitement as she saw, almost in slow motion, the bullet travel out of the barrel, through the main room, and straight into the mans chest. Then for good measure, one straight in the middle of his forehead, living a nice clean hole.  
Mathilda walked over to the coffee table and grab every balloon on it.  
"Should we return these to Tony's friend?", she asked.  
"No" he said solemnly  
"You remember what you said, really Mathilda who do you think this kills, donkeys and monkeys?"  
A smile cam over her face, as they both walked out the door.


End file.
